Birthday Suprises
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Lizzie's birthday is coming up and Dean is determined to make it special by throwing Lizzie a surprise party. Sam however is not so enthusiastic about the idea. Takes place in Season 6 after Sam gets his soul back (due to Lizzie selling her soul to Crowley, and she's given only a year to live). Please read and review!


**Birthday Surprises**

Chapter One

It was early December, as Lizzie sat in a run-down motel room in downtown Michigan, curled up on the moth-eaten sofa, reading a book, when her fiancée Sam Winchester, and his brother Dean walked into the room carrying a six-pack of beer and a large paper bag with a fast-food insignia on it. "Hey, guys!" said Lizzie, smiling as she put down her book, and walked over to Sam, and giving him a kiss on the mouth, and Dean a hug.

"Hey, Liz!" said Dean. "You hungry?"

"Starving,'' said Lizzie as her stomach gave a loud growl. Sam put the food bag, and three beers on the table as the three of them sat down. As Lizzie unwrapped her cheeseburger, and bit into it, making what she liked to call 'yummy sounds', a thought struck her. "What's the date today?" she asked.

Sam looked at the calendar on the wall. "It's um December 6, 2014,'' he said. Lizzie stopped chewing her burger, and stared at Sam. If today was the sixth of December, then, her twenty-third birthday was in just four days!"

"Your birthday's in four days,'' said Dean. "Yeah, I know,'' said Lizzie casually. "Don't sound so excited, Liz. You'll hurt yourself,'' said Dean jokingly. Lizzie smiled. "Ha-ha,'' she said as she took a sip of beer and another bite of her burger. "Do you wanna do anything special?" asked Dean. "Like what?" asked Lizzie. "Oh, I don't know,'' said Dean. "I'll think about it,'' said Lizzie and she shoved the last bite of her burger into her mouth and washed it down with a long drink of beer.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Later that night after Lizzie had gone to bed, Sam and Dean were at a bar talking "Look, Dean,'' Sam was saying as he took a sip of whiskey. "If you wanna give Lizzie a surprise birthday party then knock yourself out, just don't involve me!"

"Why don't you wanna celebrate your fiancée's birthday? She celebrated yours when it came around!"

"I know that, Dean,'' said Sam, taking another sip of whiskey. "Then why won't you do the same for her?" asked Dean. Sam sighed. "It's complicated,'' he said.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next morning, Lizzie was up early, and drinking coffee out of a Styrofoam cup when Sam awoke; Dean was taking a shower.

"Morning hon!" said Lizzie brightly as Sam yawned and got out of bed. "Three days!" said Lizzie brightly. "Twenty-three! God I feel old!"

"Okay, Lizzie,'' said Sam, as he pulled up a chair, and sat next to her. "Level with me. What's going on?"

Lizzie looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I haven't seen you this excited since that hunt in Seattle a few months ago! Why do you want to celebrate you're birthday so bad? You never used to make a big deal out of it till now!" "Why are you so against it? What, am I being to selfish, or something?" "No!" said Sam. "That has nothing to do with it.'' "Then what?" asked Lizzie. "You haven't celebrated your birthday, for like – two years!"

Lizzie smiled. "Well yeah,'' she said. "This is my last year.''

There was a pause, then Sam spoke. "I know,'' he said. "That's why I can't."

Lizzie looked confused. "What do you mean?'' she asked. Sam sighed. "I can't just sit around, eating cake, and pretending everything is okay, when I know next year you'll be dead." He sniffled as his eyes filled with tears as he looked at Lizzie. "I just can't do it, Lizzie.''

Lizzie nodded as she took a Kleenex from a small packet in her purse and gave it to Sam, as he smiled thankfully, and dabbed his tears away, and blowing his nose before tossing the used Kleenex in the garbage. "It's okay, Sam,'' said Lizzie finally. "You don't have to do anything for me if you don't want to. It's no big deal,''

But secretly, Sam was planning on buying something special for Lizzie for her birthday. There was just one problem: He didn't have enough money for her present. So that's when he decided to call up Lizzie's mom (Lizzie's family was fabulously rich and owned a castle in Romania, as well as half the country) and ask her for a loan.

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can,'' said Sam after Lizzie's mother had written a check for him. "Oh, no dear! Don't worry about it!" said Lizzie's mom. "I'm always happy to help you boys out! Tell Lizzie I love her and I miss her!" Sam smiled. "I will,'' he said as he hung up the phone.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Late that night, Sam was scouring the internet looking for Lizzie's present. He finally found it, but he cringed at the price. Nevertheless, he bought it immediately.

As Sam turned off his computer and lay down in bed, he smiled at himself, knowing that Lizzie would love her present.


End file.
